


Out

by StardustBlue



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustBlue/pseuds/StardustBlue
Summary: Just a short blurb I wrote while I was inspired. Includes a nameless NPC who we can all collectively feel bad for. Contains an absolute psycho, but no tag-worthy content, swear on me mum. Intended as a one-off; not sure how I'd continue this, if I tried.
Kudos: 7





	Out

The sound of an eerily familiar voice pitches itself into the conceivable distance, twisting and warping itself to chaotic and _chilling_ extremes.

 _"D'you people_ **_ever_ ** _learn?? YOU CAN'T_ **_GET RID_ ** _OF_ **_ME!_** ** _!!_** _"_

A wall of razor-sharp teeth parts itself through the jagged middle, letting out a lengthy string of equally razor-sharp _cackling_ , crackling through the air in powerful waves as his body drifts-- not at the mercy of the wind, but with life. With purpose. _With menace_. Once the sound breaks, the teeth join themselves together again, stretching impossibly wider and wider into a zipper-like _grin._

A closed fist jabs itself into the crazy blonde's chest, almost as if reaffirming that _he does, in fact, have a body._ He'd prefer being a completely separate entity again, but, well…. _one step at a time._

 _"And you've got no IDEA how_ **_good_ ** _it feels to be back."_

Another chuckle fights its way through a maze of teeth, swirls of red continuing their cycle in his eyes..... round and round and around again........

 _"How would YOU like it if I stuffed you into a box, shut out the lights, slowed time down to an EENSY_ **_crawl_ ** _, and pointed you at an out that you just CAN'T reach? Oh and on top of that, you're also_ **_INSIDE OF A METEOR._ ** _Once you FINALLY get out, you're_ **_wrangled up_ ** _and stuffed back into_ **_somebody else's body_ ** _, forced to listen to the same_ **_goody-goody_ ** _voice in the back of your head EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT_ **_for the rest of your waking life!_ ** _Think you could put up with it? **Huh??** Not a CHANCE._ _YOU'D GO_ **_CRAZY_** _, wouldn't'cha?"_

He looms closer, ever closer, leaning himself _all_ the way into the listener's _face--_ then he suddenly vanishes, reappearing behind his horrified captive audience, grabbing them by the shoulders and shaking them about with such _force_ that the air leaves their lungs before they're even able to scream.

And _surely,_ they were about to scream.

 _"It's a good thing I didn't have anywhere to_ **_go_** _, AIN'T THAT RIGHT, PAL??"_

 _He's still grinning._ In fact, he's grinning _wider_ now, at the thrill of his own _twisted_ sense of humor.

The bladed mess of golden quills suddenly backs off again, stretching his arms _far_ up over his head-- to the tune of an audible _crack_. His eyes shoot open in genuine surprise, grin faltering briefly, yet returning with renewed **_energy._**

 _"I'm cracking bones I didn't even know I HAD!! Oohh, that's gonna_ **_hurt_ ** _later~ BUT IT'S NOT_ **_MY_ ** _PROBLEM!!"_

He lifts the poor cat up by the front of its shirt, _reveling_ in its rigid, terrified silence, its newfound inability to speak or even _breathe_ in fear of **_Super Sonic's_ ** unpredictable nature.

But as much as he _drinks in_ this silence.....

......he'd _really_ prefer something **_loud._**

 _"THAT WAS FUN!! And now, it's_ **_YOUR TURN._** _"_


End file.
